


Coffee Date

by eatjamfast



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Human AU, Kissing, M/M, No Plot, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatjamfast/pseuds/eatjamfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Pitch meet up at a coffee shop, and return home for kisses and pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Date

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, dear me.  
> This just kind of happened because I was super bored and I apologise in advance because I have literally never, ever, ever written a kissing scene in my life before today and oh jeez...  
> Just a quick side note: Jack and Pitch are both in their early 20s, and I guess they're at uni??

“You know,” Jack drawled, not looking up from his book as Pitch approached his table, “when someone asks you out on a coffee date, it’s usually much more polite if you arrive on time.”

“I’m sorry.” Pitch said sincerely, taking the seat opposite. Jack seemed to consider his apology for a moment, pursing his lips as he lifted his chin to meet Pitch’s golden brown eyes.

“I was hoping for _some_ kind of excuse, you know.”

“I overslept.” Pitch replied simply.

“It’s _five o’ clock in the afternoon_!” Jack exclaimed, a shadow of irritation flickered across his face as he continued to hold Pitch’s gaze.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you’d freak out this much. I had a late one last night.” He sighed, rubbing a tired hand across his face. Jack had to admit that the inky smudges under Pitch’s eyes were authentic.

“How late is late?”

“Late enough for it to be early when I finally got in.” Pitch earned a quirk of the corner of Jack’s mouth, a sure sign he’d soon be forgiven for his tardiness.

“Well,” he huffed, “don’t let it happen again. Oh yeah, there’s a nerd at the bar who has been staring at me for the past two hours.”

Pitch’s gaze flicked up and over to where Jack was staring. A guy in a tan jacket with messy black hair and huge round frame glasses looked away quickly as they let their equally chilly gazes fall on him.

Jack let out a breath of laughter and smirked, “he was kinda cute, I’ll give him that.”

“ _Cute_? Are you _serious_? Did you _see_ him? How, in any world, is that guy _cute_?” Pitch said incredulously, wearing a distinctly ruffled expression. Jack bit his lip to hold back the laughter which threatened to bubble out of his throat, and Pitch didn’t miss a beat, resting an irritated look on Jack's face.

“Aw, no, are you feeling left out?” Jack asked sweetly, reaching over to muss up Pitch’s already windswept hair. “Don’t worry, love, you’re the cutest. He ain’t got nothin’ on that adorable scowl.”

Pitch swatted away Jack’s hand and his scowl deepened, and Jack could do nothing to stop the burst of laughter which escaped him. This only made Pitch looked even more annoyed, spurring on Jack’s hapless giggles.

Eventually, when his fit finally subsided, Jack caught Pitch staring at him with an expression so gentle, it made his breath stutter.

So, naturally, he was on the defensive faster than he would have liked to admit. “ _What_?”

“You.” Pitch sighed, smiling in that soft, sweet way he did whenever Jack did something he found particularly endearing.

“What have I done now?” Jack sighed, the way his eyes shone betrayed his faux-exasperation.

“I like the way your face scrunches up like a pug when you laugh.” Pitch said, his lips curling into a cheeky grin.

“Oi!” Jack snickered, smacking his boyfriend’s arm.

“Now are you going to order me a coffee or not?” Pitch demanded, raising his brows. “Or are we just going to share that tiny latté you have over there.”

“Hands off, nerd,” Jack pulled his drink towards him, eyes narrowing. “And buy your own coffee! If you hadn’t noticed, I’m a poor student. I can’t even afford to buy any new hair dye. _Look at my roots_!” Jack looked horrified as he pointed towards the top of his head, where strands of brown were beginning to peek through the bright white.

“Not my problem.” Pitch leaned back in his chair, smirking. “Why don’t you just grow your natural hair out? I prefer it brown.”

“Yeah, well, _I_ don’t. And I am _not_ walking around with half a head of white hair, I’d look like such a loser.” Jack sighed, his shoulders sagging.

They sat in silence for a little while, staring absently at far corners of the cafe, until Pitch finally spoke up, “Seeing as you don’t seem all too enthusiastic about buying me coffee, which, by the way, I’m feeling awfully confused about due to the fact you were adamant we were having a ‘coffee date’ today, and the point of having a coffee date is to _drink coffee_ …” Pitch stopped himself when Jack rolled his eyes heavily, pushing his pinky finger into the foam atop his drink glumly. “Anyway, why don’t we just go back to mine. I’ll order pizza. You find a film on Netflix. Pizza will arrive by the time you’ve found one you’re interested him. We watch said film, eat pizza, then go to bed.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Jack nodded, grinning. He stood up and zipped up his hoody as he made his way to the door. As they left, he frowned and looked up at Pitch. “By the way, I don’t take _that_ long to choose a movie. Ten minutes, tops!”

“You do.” Pitch said seriously. “Remember my birthday? Romantic movie night turned bloodbath because Netflix didn’t have that film you wanted to watch but _didn’t actually know the name of_.”

“I wanted you to watch it! You would have loved it!” Jack grumbled, “not my fault Netflix’s search engine is shit.”

“It’s not shit, Jack,” Pitch said reasonably as they sped-walk down the main road, “you’re just picky.”

“Am not!”

“Jack, last time I cooked you a meal, you said you couldn’t eat it because the pasta and chicken were touching,” Pitch pointed out, smiling fondly at the memory despite the inconvenience it had caused him.  He wrapped his arm around Jack’s shoulders and pulled him into his side, and felt a responding arm snake around his waist.

“That’s hardly fair. You know I’m finicky about my food.” Jack said, his voice edging on a whine.

“And yet you eat pizza as you would breathe air.” Pitch muttered darkly.

“Pizza is different,” said Jack. “Pizza… pizza is like the food of the Gods. I would never question it.”

“So, run this by me one more time: you throw a fit when someone pours sauce on top of your spaghetti instead of next to it, but you’re completely fine with tomato sauce on top of bread, and cheese on top of that?”

“Yes!” Jack said, clearly fed up of lingering on the subject of his food issues. “How many can we buy? Did this month’s money come through okay for you?”

“Yeah, it’s there. And I’m gonna put the cap on three for today. I’m totally not gonna jolt around someone who may or may not vomit on me in the process.”

“You’re gonna jolt me around?” Jack gave him the side-eye, leering.

“I was hoping it was implied when I said we were going to bed,” Pitch rolled his eyes.

“I think we should reschedule!” Jack said abruptly.

“Huh?”

“Fuck me first, then pizza.” Jack nodded. “Then maybe fuck me after, too.”

Pitch’s grin split his cheeks further, a filthy gleam lit up his eyes as he looked down at Jack.

The pair sped up their pace, picking their way through the crowds of shoppers so they could sidle down the alleyway which led to Pitch’s quaint little block of flats. Which, Jack thought, was less of a block of flats and more like a couple of cottages stacked on top of one another.

Pitch lived on the top floor, and Jack was ever-resentful of the lack of a lift. Pitch didn’t seem to mind all too much, he just took the stairs three at a time with his impressively long legs, dragging a stumbling Jack behind him by the wrist.

When they reached the door, Pitch stepped up behind Jack and pressed soft kisses to the back of his neck, murmuring against his skin, “Use your key.”

Jack’s movements were sloppy and uncoordinated as he fumbled with the keys on his keyring, all the time Pitch nipped and sucked at the skin just below where Jack’s hairline finished.

Eventually, Jack managed to steady his hand enough to push the key into the lock and twist until he heard a click. He opened the door quickly, and they tumbled inside, Pitch didn’t look behind himself as he slammed it shut and pulled Jack to him.

There was a brief moment before their lips met, when the corner of Jack’s mouth pulled up into a cocky smirk and Pitch just rolled his eyes. Pitch licked into Jack’s mouth with a hungry groan, and pushed him back into the wall, using his hips to pin him there.

Jack wound his arms around Pitch’s neck and inhaled greedily as Pitch’s tongue traced along the sharp curves on his canines. His tongue pressed against Jack’s, and flicked up to drag across the roof of his mouth, earning a thin sound in response. Jack’s fingers slipped up into the coarse crop of hair on top of Pitch’s head, and he ran his fingers through it as his lips moulded slowly against Pitch’s.

Jack tugged on Pitch’s hair when his mind finally caught up with the fact his boyfriend’s hands were resting lightly on his hips, and weren’t really doing as much touching as Jack would have liked.

“Bed. Now.” Jack whispered desperately as Pitch abandoned his mouth and started sucking at the skin he found on his neck.

“You know,” Jack felt Pitch smile against the sore mark he’d created in the nook between Jack’s neck and shoulder, “I’ve found I’m rather content to just stand here and kiss you senseless.”

“Are you kidding me?” Jack whined, sliding his hands down Pitch’s back and pushing them into his back pockets.

“Nope.” Pitch’s smirk was back as he turned his attention back to Jack’s mouth. Jack’s complaint was caught mid-moan as Pitch’s lips pressed chastely against his own. Irritated, he opened his mouth desperately and licked a hot stripe against Pitch’s lower lip, before taking it between his teeth and sucking it. Pitch sighed happily, and ground his hips against Jack’s.

“ _Pitch_!” Jack gasped when he felt a pair of hands slip under his shirt, “Please.”

Pitch didn’t budge, he fucked his tongue slowly into Jack’s mouth and Jack keened, leaning into the kiss breathlessly. Pitch's calloused, hot hands rucked up Jack’s shirt as they moved up to brush against his nipples. Jack gave another short moan, but Pitch’s light touches weren’t enough. They were mere whispers of what he really had to offer.

“I swear to fuck,” Jack breathed against Pitch’s mouth when they finally broke apart, panting wetly.

“Yes?” Pitch asked innocently, nuzzling his nose against Jack’s affectionately.

Jack pressed one more closed-mouth kiss to Pitch’s lips before ducking out of his embrace and sauntering into the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” Pitch asked, clearly offended as he followed Jack, watching him rifle through the drawers with narrowed eyes until he held up the pizza place’s menu triumphantly.

“Well, it was obvious you were only going to wank me off in the hallway. I wanted _sex_. But I can settle for pizza instead for now.”

“‘Only going to’?” Pitch scoffed, snatching the pizza menu from Jack, giving him a pointed look. “I know for a fact my hand jobs are excellent.”

“They may well be,” Jack agreed, leaning against Pitch so he could skim-read the pamphlet, too. “But that doesn’t alter the fact I wanted to be fucked, not snogged in the hallway.”

“Oh, get over it. We can have sex later. Now, we’re having pizza and we’re choosing a movie.”

Jack grinned, calling over his shoulder as he sauntered over to the living room, “BBQ chicken, meat feast and pepperoni.”

As he slumped down onto the sofa, remote in hand, he snorted when he heard Pitch muttered, “fat shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'M STILL SORRY


End file.
